Want u Back
by applelover45
Summary: FAX!FAX!FAX!FAX!FAX!FAX! There will be nothing to inappropriate! FAX! FAX! FAX! FAX! EGGY! EGGY!
1. Chapter 1

MAx's POV

Ok, so am a maid of honor at Ella and Iggy's wedding, of course Fang is the bestt man. we broke up 2 years ago and haven't spoken since. I forgot to mention we are 15 now, the world is saved, Fang hasn't died yet.

Ella looked beautiful, I was trying not to look at Fang, he was trying not to look at me. I mean how awkward would that be staring at your ex. Angel was giggling beside me, almost as if she knew something. _What do you know Angel?_

_ Nothing Max, just this plan Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Nudge, your mom, and I have, shoot I'll shut up now. _She mumbled in my head.

_Tell me NOW! _ I screamed in my head.

_Since, I'm bored I'll play twenty questions with you... _ She said.

_Does it involve Fang? _I randomly guessed. Hint at the sarcasm.

_Yes, of course it does, would I keep anything else from you, _She was looking at me as if I was an idiot.

_Are you trying to get us back together? _No, it couldn't be, right? They understand that my relationship with Fang is my buisness.

_We are not playing twenty questions anymore, _She practically shrieked, _But you know you still love him, and he still loves you, and your perfect, and if you didn't like him anymore you would have fell for Dylan, but you didn't so where does that leave you, Forever Alone? _

Of course I still love Fang, he's not someone you get over, but I doubt he still loves me. I doubt he still loves me, I think he is probably just about ready to go out with the red-headed wonder or Dr Amazing right now. It depressed me, I was probably going to die from heartbreak, when that happens.

FANG'S POV

I miss her. I miss the stubborn, arrogant, snappy, beautiful girl who stole my heart. She still hasn't give it back.

I heard a small sobbing noise in my head, it was obviously Angel, _Tell, her that please tell her that, she loves you._

_ As if Angel, she flirts with Dylan all the time, _ I snapped it kind of hurt that Dylan was now closer to MAx than I was.

_It's all for show, she thinks your going to go out with the red-ha...wait no sorry Lissa or Brigette. She wants you back, and you want her back, Don't worry we'll help you, we're on it already. _She said, but was still crying silently. When a child cries out loud it's because they want attention, if a child cries silently it's because they can't stop. _I'm cying happy tears becasue something really happy is going to happen today after the wedding._

I assumed she meant something for Ella and Iggy, but what if it was something else though.


	2. Chapter 2

MAX'S POV

Why was I doing this? Oh right Angel had mind controlled me into sitting down, down ella shot a tranquilizer dart into my arm and when I woke up, I was handcuffed to Angel and next in line for the karaoke machine.

"Please, Max, that's all Ella wants for her wedding that's it," pleading in her light blue eyes.

"Fine, but she's going to get it after her honeymoon. What am I singing?"

"I want u Back, by Cher Lloyd." She said smiling. I loved this song it described my life. Then we walked on staged.

"This i Max singing "Want u Back!" Some announcer guy said.

**Mmm, yeah.**

**La la la la laaa**

**Hey, boy you never had much game**

**Thought I needed to upgrade**

**So I went and walked away way way**

OK so that isn't how it happened to me, but still.

**Now, I see you've been hanging out**

**With that other girl in town**

**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**

Well, him and a red-head would look like clowns together, just sayin. He looks much better standing next to yours featherly.

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this**

Like I would feel awful if he took her to our places listened to our song with either red-head.

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me, got me like this**

That reaction on my part would be almost like murdering someone, or myself.

**Boy you can say anything you wanna**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

No one can hold Fang's heart, but me, espeacily not a red-head!

**Please, this ain't even jealousy**

**She ain't got a thing on me**

**Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans**

Both of those red haired idiots are complete sluts have you counted the amount of men they have dated.

**You clearly didn't think this through**

**If what I've been told is true**

**You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**

I hope he does.

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me, got me like this**

**Boy you can say anything you want**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**

**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh**

**Ohhh, and you might be with her**

**But I still had you first uh oh uh oh**

well, I never expected to say good-bye.

**Boy you can say anything you want**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**(Let me know)**

**Ohhh, I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ohhh, I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

I want you back.

**Just like a helicopter (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)**

Over the crowd Angel yelled, "How the heck did you learn to sing like that?"

"ANgel I sing when I'm upset, I have learnd alot in the past 2 years." Explain why I wasn't nervous to sing, you betcha! ;)

FANG'S POV

Where did Max learn to sing like that and why did she seem to connect with that song? Unless? No that couldn't be, she couldn't miss, she must be happy to have me gone.

***Flash BAxk***

"_Stop IT!" She screamed, as I lunged forward to tickle her._

"_Max what's wrong?" I asked._

"_I don't know, all I know is that Angel said you were keeping secrets, and I don't think I can keep seeing someone who is keeping secrets."_

_ "Then I don't want to date someone who wrongly accuses me!" I yelled tears were streaming down her beatiful face, tears were streaming down my face too._

_ "Fine!" she screamed running out of our apartment. I tried to chase her my legs didn't work. The only secret I had kept from her was that I wanted to marry her, I suddenly hated Angel._

****BACK TO PRESENT****

"Fang your singing Avril Lavigne's When you're Gone," Wow they so easily picked a song that I connected with, and I play a mean piano.

"This is Fang, singing When You're Gone,"

I started playing, and I'll admit I sounded great.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

I know it's silly, but I always have kept the side she used to sleep on made. She's the only one who has seen me cry.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

How could she not see how much I love her?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

My heart hasn't been right since we broke up, I can't think straight.

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

I miss her so much, so much, my heart still isn't mine, it has always been hers.

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

Never, ever, have I felt like this, I love her, and I love everything she does.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

I love Max. I am going to tell her.

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah

I don't care what anyone else thinks Max and I were made for each other, Dylan can go and win a million dollars for all I care as long as I have Max.

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

I justr want her her to know I still love her annoying self.

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone

All the words I need to hear will always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

I looked for her, she wasn't front and center in the audience. When I got off the stage I went looking for her. I asked Ella, she said that she said she was going for a short fly, and to make sure no one followed her, and something about "telling me anyway because hkzjcy" Iggy put his hand over her mouth before she could finish.

I took off right outside the building and searched for about 30 minutes before finding her 40 miles away on a rooftop. At first I thought she might be dead. Until I saw tears streaking down her face.

"Max?"

MAX'S POV

"Max?" A dark shadow said behind me. He was the reason I was crying. Didn't he see he was the only one for me? I didn't need Dylan, I needed him.

"Go away!" I said weakly.

"Max, can we talk, please?" he asked sweetly.

FANG'S POV

"Wow, even the silent one wants to talk." Max said.

"Max, why did we even break up?" I asked.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"I want u back." I said.

"I miss u." She said smiling.

"You know the only secret I ever kept from you is that, you know the night we broke up we were going to go out on a walk?"

"Yea."

"I was going to propose." she looked up at me and I bent down and kissed her. "Look, Max, I just want you to be mine forever, so will you marry me?" She from me to the ring I was holding, and slowly nodded starting to cry again.

"Come on let's go back to the wedding." She said taking my hand.


End file.
